vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Drekanland
The Republic of Drekanland is a federal parliamentary republic located in the central Longerath continent. It became independent after the break-up of Dascunya in December 316. It is bordered by Northern Dascunya in the north, Western Hochland in the east, Angliya in the south, Samuelonia in the south west, the Bay of Dascunya in the west, and Ancalda in the north west. History Government Demographics Economy Drekanland's strongly globalized economy and its transport infrastructure are integrated with the rest of Longerath and its location at the heart of a highly industrialized region helped make it one of the largest trading nations in the region. Drekanland's main imports are raw materials, machinery and equipment, chemicals, raw diamonds, pharmaceuticals, foodstuffs, transportation equipment, and oil products. Its main exports are machinery and equipment, chemicals, finished diamonds, metals and metal products, and foodstuffs. Geography Location and borders Drekanland is situated in central Longerath and is bordered by Northern Dascunya in the north, Western Hochland in the east, Angliya in the south, Samuelonia in the south west, the Bay of Dascunya in the west, and Ancalda in the north west. Geology, topography and hydrography Climate Environment Administrative divisions The highest tier of local government are the eleven regions of Drekanland: North East, North West, Artyra & the Venatine, Vale of Tyrdon, West Coast, Midlands, East Drekanland, Lowlands, Astynlands, South West, and South East, created in 316 as Government Offices, used by the Drekanland government to deliver a wide range of policies and programmes regionally. Below the regional level, all of Drekanland is divided into 53 ceremonial counties. Each county has a Lord Lieutenant who are used to represent the Drekanland government locally. List of countiess by region * North West Drekanland ** Vale of Drakkar ** Croudean ** West Templariannia ** East Templariannia ** Chevaliere ** Lastyra ** Keffburg * Artyra & the Venatine ** North Artyra ** South Artyra ** Lichenburg ** North Venatine ** High Venatine * North East Drekanland ** Ockenholm ** Klerengard ** Odinland ** Gardmoor ** Devgoria ** Mandheim * Vale of Tyrdon ** Dauphinberg ** Edlerland ** Nellsgard ** Aedalholm ** Canarvy * Dekanland West Coast ** Northern Solianah ** Rossiniaholm ** Southern Solianah ** Cruisholm * Drekanland Midlands ** Mansterberg ** Dragarholm ** Lakeland * East Drekanland ** Grinailles ** Roselan ** Rocaholm ** Huveria ** Glavwyck * Drekanland Lowlands ** Falgard ** Rosevale ** Ninvernia ** Holstinberg * Astynlands ** Aldgarvia ** Hythrunne ** Kingsbridge ** Summersberg * South West Drekanland ** Stantsberg ** Luttunholm ** Arrinberg ** Crawburn ** Vantener * South East Drekanland ** Medgard ** Alkeinberg ** Freundholm ** Ruddentyne ** Iverwyk Culture Transport Sport Football Association football is the most popular sport in Drekanland; also very popular are cycling, skiing and basketball. The Drekanland Football Federation founded the new football league system in 316, introducing the Drekanland First Division, along with the Drekanland Second and Third Division. Amongst the biggest football clubs are FC Danheim, AC Rossinia, Riverhorn Athletic and Dauvinitz FC, who were all previously members of the old Dascunyan Football Championship. Category:Drekanland Category:Central Longerath Union Category:Nations Category:Nations of Longerath Category:Dascunya